


Random Hetalia Oneshots

by Im_Bi_And_Ready_To_Die



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Multi, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Bi_And_Ready_To_Die/pseuds/Im_Bi_And_Ready_To_Die
Summary: Just some random Hetalia oneshots I wrote.I'm sorry in advance if they're really bad





	1. Getting Ready

It was a beautiful day outside, and Arthur was getting impatient waiting for his husband to get ready. "Francis, hurry up! We're going to a waterpark, not a fashion show!"  
"Mon Dieu Arthur! Wait a minute won't you!"  
"Papa," Matthew said, "It been almost an hour. I'm sure you look fine."  
"You guys, hurry up. It's been so long, can't we leave Papa Francis at home!" Alfred said, from the living room.  
"We can't just leave our Papa at home Alfred!" Matthew said.  
"No matter how much we might want to," Arthur muttered under his breath.  
"Fine, Fine! I'm finished getting ready."  
"About time now, Francis. Let's go before it gets too late, or the weather takes a turn for the worse."  
"There is no need to be such a pessimist mon petit lapin."


	2. The Hot Air Balloon Ride

Arthur held on to Alfred as they slowly rose up into the crisp, spring air. Alfred gave a wince and said, "Arthur, could you maybe stop crushing my arm?"  
"Shove off, Alfred. We are humans and therefore not supposed to go in the air you annoying git. I can't believe I agreed to go into this deathtrap with you."  
"Calm down Eyebrows, even if something goes wrong, the Hero is there to save you."  
"Who, that duck?" I said as I pointed to it.  
"No," replied Alfred, still unfazed, "me!"  
"You bloody git," I said as I hit him on the head.  
"Well, at least I got you to stop being terrified."  
"I hate you," muttered Arthur.  
"You know you love me," said Alfred as he dropped a kiss on the crown of his boyfriend's head.


End file.
